dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Potter vs Naruto Uzumaki
Harry Potter vs Naruto Uzumaki is the sayain Jedi's forty-sixth DBX Description NARUTO VS HARRY POTTER! Two title characters battle it out and only one will leave alive. Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight! Harry had felt a massive amount of black magic in a small village call the Hidden Leaf Village, Harry had never felt such evil power it was even stronger than the dark wizard Lord Voldermort! The son of the Potters was flying through the skies with his broom until finally he saw where this feeling was coming from well more who it was coming from, Harry landed his broom right behind his opponent Naruto. Harry stealthily pulled his wand out of his cloak and aimed it at Naruto he then shouted "Avada Kadabra!" Naruto heard this and turned around to see a red lightning bolt coming at him, The Ninja jumped into the air and created five clones around him and had them charge at Harry. Here we go! Naruto's clones all tried a strike at Harry who leaps out of the way still aiming his want at the clones, "Confringo!" ''As the spell connects, an explosion results and all the clones of Naruto were blown into nothing but dust. Naruto flew through the fire of the explosion to Harry and then started throwing a flurry of punches and kicks straight into Harry's face and chest. Naruto charged up his Rasangan attack and slammed it into the stomach of Harry launching him of the edge of the roof. Harry was falling at speeds that would knock a normal human being out but Harry isn't a normal person as he then shouted "''Accio Firebolt!" ''As Harry yells the incantation, his broomstick suddenly appears and he mounts it. He starts flying in the air. Naruto sees his opponent in the air and pulls out a kunai. Uzumaki throws the dagger. Harry ducks underneath the kunai and flew to Naruto, Harry then landed in front of Harry and fired "''Stupefy!" ''Naruto is stunned by the attack and is dazed, his head moving around. He feels pain from an attack he had never felt before. Harry shouted "Sectumsempra!" causing Naruto to get sliced up nearly ten times by what looked like an invisible sword, Naruto fell on his face while a pile of blood flowed out from his wounds. Harry was just about to call his broomstick when suddenly Naruto got up off his knees while he clutched his bloodied wounds as they began to heal, Harry looked in confusion how did he survive was the only thought in his head, In seconds Harry was punched in the face by Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto began beating Harry in his face at the speed of lightning stunning the young wizard,Naruto then kicked Harry in the back of his head making him fall on his face. Naruto then turned into his Sage of Six Paths form and ran at Harry so fast that a normal human could see, Naruto kicked Harry in the stomach making him grasp it in agonizing pain leaving him open for a kick to his leg making him fall on his back. Harry stood back up and aimed his wand again, Naruto flew at Harry with a blue ball of energy in his hand while shouting in anger. Harry and looked up before shouting "''Avada Kedabra!" ''launching a red bolt of lightning right into Naruto's chest killing him instantly! Harry then shouted "''Accio Firebolt!" ''as he said this a broomstick came flying towards him but before he hopped on it he decided to then kick Naruto's limp corpse off the roof making it smash against the wall, Harry then hopped on his broom and flew away as the victor! '''DBX!' Result And the winner is: Harry Potter!Category:The sayain jedi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic vs. Martial Arts Themed DBX Fights